


Como ganar y perder el respeto de un inmortal

by poisonousgolem



Category: Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonousgolem/pseuds/poisonousgolem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los guardianes esperaban todo menos encontrarse con un ser que se alimentaba de miedo...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Como ganar y perder el respeto de un inmortal

-¡Por fin lo logre!- Clamo la demonio al quitar del sillón al "sirviente #2" el cual solo le dirigió una mirada de odio capaz de derretir un glaciar, mientras ella se acomodaba en el mismo, arrojando hacia un lado su chamarra de cuero, quedándose en una playera sin mangas que mostraba un tirante de su ropa interior.

Fer estaba ya por su segundo sueño cuando su nariz la levanto, dado que noto una perturbación en el ambiente, levantándose de su "captura de guerra" y olfateando el aire, para posteriormente dirigirse a su amo con una sonrisa canina –Amo, hay miedo en el ambiente, demasiado, es casi antinatural…- termino mientras se asomaba en una de las ventanas de la oficina, observando caballos casi esqueléticos corriendo por las calles. Ante la vista, sus ojos color miel tomaron una sombra dorada, su sonrisa tornándose casi voraz. Viendo esto, Neuro solo abrió la ventana, su mascota saltando desde la misma sin importarle la altura.

Ya en el aire, la demonio no noto unas figuras que iban de techo en techo en los edificios cercanos, ella estaba demasiado fijada en el aroma que emitían los caballos, tomando su forma semi-humana, aterrizo sobre un auto, dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia una pesadilla, colocándose al lado de una misma, de un salto la monto, a lo cual esta se encabrito, tratando de derribar a su improvisada jinete, mientras que esta se sujetaba aun con más fuerza, ignorando el hecho de que ya tenía la atención de los guardianes, que la veían con una mezcla de sorpresa e incredulidad

-¿Qué es eso?-

-¿es un hombre lobo?-

-¡¿está sobre una pesadilla? ¡

Para añadir más a eso, ya que había dominado a la bestia, mostro sus dientes, dirigiendo una mordida al ser, arrancando un trozo del cuello de la criatura, saltando hacia atrás de manera victoriosa, para quedarse quieta unos segundos, antes de empezar a escupir arena de color dorado, ante la atónita mirada de los inmortales.

Ella, al notar las miradas, se quedo totalmente inmóvil, sin importar que una de sus garras estuviera sobre su lengua retirando unos granos dorados.

-¿Eres un hombre lobo?- Pregunto quedamente Jack, a lo cual la demonio negó con la cabeza.

-Pero te alimentas de miedo, ¿o me equivoco?- le inquiero North, recibiendo un ahogado "si" de parte del perro.

-Señores, señores, mejor dejémosla comer…- los interrumpió Tooth empujándolos ligeramente

-¿¡ es ella?!- fue la única reacción del conejo que estuvo tras North todo el tiempo.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias a quien haya leido hasta aqui, se acepta cualquier tipo de critica


End file.
